The Shadow of The Light
by Rhamana
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to As The Cherry Blossom Falls!!!! Enjoy, and find out what happened after Rhamana and Bakura got married!


The Shadow Of The Light A Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fiction by Rhamana  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters from the above mentioned series. I do, however, own the characters that I put in, (I will let you know which they are) the cute mental images from the kawaii scenes in this fic, and my banana cream cookies. ^________^ Bakura- Banana cream? Yeap. They nice. You wanna try one? B- Sure. *Bakura takes one of the cookies and takes a small bite* Wow! These are yummy! Mmm... Here, have two packs! B- #^_^# Yay! Thank you, Rhamana! You're very welcome. Can I ask if you would... B- Sure! On with the fic!!!  
  
Chapter 1- Chaos. Utter Chaos.  
  
"Ahrg! Rhamana! How many times do I need to tell you, Ryou can't have too many sweets! He's a 5,000 year old tomb robber, do you have any idea what too much sugar does to him?!" "Err, makes him into a hyperactive 5,000 year old tomb robber?" Rhamana answered smartly, putting one hand behind her head and laughing nervously. Ryou was running round the room, screaming like a five year old, which looked quite normal, as he was a five year old. It all happened two weeks ago, when Rhamana had gotten a new spell book. She had gotten quite tired of Ryou's constant evilness, especially when he tried to set her new pet cat, KuroNekoSama, on fire.  
  
###Flashback###  
  
"NEOW!!! NEOW!!!!" "Huh? Arg! Kuro!!" Rhamana had yelled as Kuro, her black cat came running up to her and leapt into her arms. "What's wrong, my pet? What's this. a SCORCH MARK?! RYOU!!!!! GET YOUR FREAKIN ASS IN HERE, PRONTO!!!!" (Yeah, I know, black scorch on black cat, but Rhamana is a good witch.() *Enter Ryou, trying to look as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, while trying also to hide the lighter behind his back. Needless to say, it wasn't working.* "You screeched, my indigo haired friend?" "What did you try to do to Kuro, you freakin' albino tomb robber?!" "Nothin'." "Nothing my ass! You tried to incinerate my darling black cat! This means you must pay!!!" "Neow.Neow."  
  
###Flashback###  
  
"You know, I wish that I hadn't gotten you that spell book now Rhamana. One child is enough to contend with, now we have a chibified, 5,000 year old tomb robber, plus Rahmed! (A.N. For those of you that haven't read 'As The Cherry Blossom Falls', Rahmed is the daughter of Rhamana and Bakura. Not that I mentioned it. Something about 'not having an ecchi mind' ^^;;; In this, she is also five years old. Convenient? I think so! ^_^) "Yeah, but Rahmed isn't much trouble now, cos she's going to school." "But we still have my hyperactive, not to mention psychotic, Yami to worry about now!" Bakura exclaimed exasperatedly. "I'm sorry. I am studying the spell book to find the reversal spell, so I should be able to turn him back to normal soon." Rhamana hung her head, sad that Bakura was angry with her. She hadn't meant to turn Ryou into a chibi. A frog, yes, but not a chibi. She pouted, petting Kuro, who Neow-ed, also remembering the events that lead up to Ryou becoming chibi.  
  
###Flashback###  
  
"You dumb ass thief! My Yami is a direct descendant of the Witch Of The Dark Arts! (A/N- Yami Rhamana is teaching Rhamana to use magic) The most powerful female Duel Monster of Magic! And you try to set my cat on fire? Did you leave your brain in Bakura's soul room or something?" Rhamana yelled, looking really scary. Ryou cowered away, as he knew that this girl could be very dangerous. He started to wish he hadn't decided to experiment and see if cats were flammable.  
  
###Flashback###  
  
Bakura sighed as he turned to the chibi Ryou, who was currently trying to climb up the curtains. "Ryou! No! That's naughty!" He scolded, picking the chibi off the curtains and spinning him round to face his hikari. Ryou's chibi eyes became watery with chibi tears. "Bad move." Rhamana giggled, as Ryou screeched down Bakura's ear. Bakura held Ryou aloft, and made him giggle and squeal, then put the now happy chibi down. What Bakura didn't know, was that chibis, especially a Ryou chibi, are very mischievous. Rhamana smirked as she saw Ryou pick up a load of baby cotton balls, from Rahmed's art project. He also picked up a tube of glue. Rhamana didn't mind, as she knew she could do a reversal spell, and get everything all clean again. But a spell like that only worked on inanimate objects. Ryou needed a special potion to be returned. She sat on the floor yoga style, and put the huge spell book in front of her, leafing through the huge yellowing pages of the ancient spell book.  
  
Suddenly, a loud scream could be heard. She recognized this as Bakura's, and mentally giggled at how girly he sounded, then rushed to see what was happening.  
  
"Ryou!!! You're supposed to color in coloring books!!!! Not on my nice clean, and might I add, FRESHLY PAINTED, WALLS!!!!" Bakura yelled, getting quite hot under the collar.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
^^;;;; I dunno what I was eating when I wrote that.. ^^ But I need more! ^^ Hell, it must have been FULL of sugar!!! ^^ Read and Review! I want 10 reviews + ideas for the next chapter (meaning mischief Ryou could get up too! ^^) before you get the next chapter! ^^ Ja! Rhamana 


End file.
